Daily Quests
All quests listed can be repeated once per day and as of the current version of the game, only one quest can be selected per day. Note: Daily Quests are indicated by a star to the left side of the quest title when view quests offered by NPCs For side quests go to Side Quests page For repeatable quests go to Repeatable Quests page Bernd Quests Double Scream *Defeat Illy Tia and Illy Tus and report to Bernd at Sonne *Target: Illy Tia & Illy Tus *Items received: 39200Z + 115250 EXP Carlo Quests Living Jewels *Pickup 3 Vermillion Shells in the Miltsteife Ruins underground. Bring them back to Carlo. *Quest Item required: Vermillion Shells (3) (Location: Miltsteife Ruins 62,46; 74,114; 110,105) *Items received: Medelita (7) + 200 EXP Ruin Hunt *Beat 5 Yaromes in Miltschteife Ruin and report back to Carlo on Ripple Beach. *Target: Yarome (5) *Items received: Medelita (5) Dario Quests Heath Hunt *Beat 10 Slug Replicants, Petrafute, and Dragoflies near the Heath Locus. Report back to Dario. *Target: Slug Replicant (10), Petrafute (10), Dragofly (10) *Items received: 5500Z Flicker Flame Shadow *Defeat Volketus at Fire Sanctuary and report to Dario at Heath Locus Portal *Target: Volketus *Items received: 36000Z + 97200 EXP Diego Quests Apys Forest Subjugation *Defeat 15 Hellvine and Wizlettie in Apys Forest and report to Diego in Nelvinen *Target: Hellvine, Wizlettie *Items Received: 10500Z + 3310 EXP Elmo Quests Bug Calls *Get 1 Keekwee Bug from the Woodens in Almerie Plains and bring it back to Elmo *Quest Item required: Keekwee Bug (1) *Items received: 1500Z Battle for Revenge *Battle Elmo atop the large bridge in Rafika Canyon *Target: Elmo, Fabio, Gino *Items received: 14000Z + 19600 EXP Fabio Quests Forest Hunt *Beat 10 Jelly Toads around the Forest Locus and report back to Fabio *Target: Jelly Toad (10) *Items received: Virita (5) + 840 EXP Geraldo Quests Recollections *Get a Starstone from the Ordina Tower Courtyard. Bring it back to Geraldo in Merida Village. *Quest Item required: Starstone *Items received: Virita (7) Gert Quests To Protect our Homeland *Defeat 15 Estreps and Otton living in Cladis River and report to Gert. *Items Received: 11400Z + 3900 EXP Gino Quests Cries in the Empty Tower *Beat Divitile in Ordina Tower as quickly as possible and report to Gino. *Target: Divitile *Items received: 2400 EXP *Note: If the quest is completed in less than 15 minutes, the player receives 9600 EXP. For 16-19 minutes completion, 4800 EXP. *''Note: Rare weapon Evil Sword/Gun/Rod can be obtain'' Tower Hunt *Beat 10 Evil Eyes and Flame Ants in Ordina Tower, then report back to Gino in Rafika Canyon. *Target: Evil Eye (10), Flame Ant (10) *Items received: 1500Z Granberg Quests The Return of Warrior *Defeat Aero at Milt Castle site and report to Granberg at Hilltrook Village *Target: Aero *Items received: 34800Z + 90830 EXP Hector Quests Blue Lightning *Beat a Raiden nearby Lake Lillebren and report back to Hector *Target: Raiden *Items received: 6800Z + EX-Medelita (3) Joel Quests Return of the Nightmare *Beat Phareg in the top floor of Soveldad Fortress, then report back to Joel *Target: Phareg *Items received: 15000Z + 4320 EXP Return of the Horror *Beat Over Phareg in the top floor of Soveldad Fortress, then report back to Joel *Target: Over Phareg *Items received: 18750Z, EX-Spirita (5) or Orr Sword or ? Kurt Quests Flying Bird Chase *Beat the Evil Fluffy in Custus Gate and report back to Kurt. *Target: Evil Fluffy *Items received: 5800Z Leeze Quests Leeze's Medicine Review *Bring Glowmoss from Miltsteife Ruins and Stingergrass from the Northern Almerie Plains to Leeze in Almerie. *Key Item: Glowmoss + Stingergrass *Items received: Mystic Bottle (1) + Mystic Keg (1) Lorenzo Quests Corridor Hunt *Beat 10 Iris Lepanon and 5 Licklizards in Cadderk Corridor, then report back to Lorenzo. *Target: Iris Lepanon (10), Licklizard (5) *Items received: Spirita (5) + 1940 EXP *''Note: Cadderk Corridor and Caderc Tower are the same location'' Loudad Hunt *Beat 5 Coolies and 5 Cargoes in Loudad Cave, then report back to Lorenzo in Grillard Village. *Target: Coolie (5), Cargo (5) *Items received: Virita (7) Wild Bird Chase Beat the Fluffy chick in Cadderk Corridor and report back to Lorenzo in Grillard Village *Target: Fluffy *Items received: EX-Medelita (3) + 3600 EXP Lucian Quests Tasty Crystals *Bring 3 Salt Crystals from the Heath Locus Portal to Lucian at the United Knight HQ. *Quest Item required: Salt Crystal (3) *Items received: Medelita (15) + Virita (9) Seeds of Anxiety *Bring 5 Dizagripper Spikes and 5 Wink Tears from Priere Plain to Lucian at the United Knight HQ *Quest Item required: Earth Spike (5) + Wink Tear (5) *Items received: 6200Z + 3840 EXP Luccio Quests Watcher of the Forest *Defeat Metos Latro Re in Apys Forest and report to Luccio of the Mage Guild *Target: Metos Latro Re *Items received: 11700Z + 4110 EXP Guardian of the Forbidden *Defeat Anatole in Lita Spira Tower and report to Luccio of the Mage Guild *Target: Anatole *Items received: 21200Z + Lynx Grass or 33710 EXP * Unlock condition: Complete the quest " Watcher of the Forest" once. Matthias Quests Sneaking Demon *Defeat Malettie in western area of Priere Plain and report to Matthias *Target: Malettie *Items received: Ex-Spirita (3) + 5620 EXP Montes Quests Battlefield Hunt *Beat 15 Sir Letties and Poison Toads at the Battlefield Locus Portal and report back to Montez. *Target: Sir Lettie (15), Poison Toad (15) *Items Received: 9200Z Shadow Falls to Earth *Defeat Fele Style at Earth Sanctuary and report to Montes *Target: Fele Style *Items received: 37600Z + 106030 EXP Morris Quests Stop the Core Eater *Beat the Zillalance two floors underground in the Core Lab, the report back to Morris *Target: Zillalance *Items received: 10000Z * Note: Rare weapon The Saw can be obtained Patrick Quests Weaving Shadow in Water *Defeat Aciseglance at Water Sanctuary and report to Patrick *Target: Aciseglance *Items received: 38000Z + Magna-Medelita (3) Paul Quests Phantasmal Echoes *Defeat Caelum Purge Group recreated at Lowa Pillar and report to Paul *Target: Caelum Purge Group *Items received: 33000Z + 81675 EXP Ramon Quests Anti-Caelum Training *Beat Metos Latro, Metos Dolus and Metos Lupus in the fortress, then report back to Ramon. *Target: Metos Latro (1), Metos Dolus (1), Metos Lupus (1) *Items received: 8700Z Mysterious Cyber Soldier *Defeat Slug Commander in Soveldad Fortress and report to Ramon in Menothra Plain. *Target: Slug Commander *Items received: Smelling Salts (1) + 11000Z Razals Quests Fortress Hunt *Beat 15 Floatfins and 15 Slugs in Soveldad Fortress, then report back to Razals *Target: Floatfin (15), Slug Replicant (15) *Items received: 8800Z + 2320 EXP Raging Wing *Defeat Mosshade at top layer of Soveldad Fortress Switchyard and report to Razals *Target: Mosshade *Items received: Omega-Virita (1) + 67500 EXP or ? Sandy Quests Battle of Luck *Beat Sandy, Karno and Jacques in Adelbard City a rock/scissors/paper match. *Quest item required/Items received: **Beat Sandy: 350Z **Beat Sandy, Karno & Jacques: 800Z **Beat Sandy, Karno, Jacques, Balto, Eduardo & Mariel: 3000Z **Beat Sandy, Karno, Jacques, Balto, Eduardo, Mariel, Yugue, Matthias & Dario: 10000Z *''Note: It will cost you 300 Zell to do this quest.'' Selena Quests Men, Women and Wine *Bring wine from Lorenzo, Marcato in Caderc Tower, and Kurt in Custus Gate over to Selena *Items received: Ex-Medelita (3) Vitt Quests Merida Mission 1 *Have Alessio, Elmo, and Carlo sign your papers, then bring them back to Vitt in Merida. *Items received: Spirita (3) Party Strengthening Training *Join a party, go to the large bridge in Rafika Canyon and fight Vitt *Target: Vitt, Elmo, Fabio *Items received: 29800Z + 67500 EXP Willem Quests Core Lab Hunt *Beat 10 Zillienbies, Caimans, and Atamelies in the Core Lab. Report back to Willem. *Target: Zillienby (10), Caiman (10), Atamelie (10) *Items received: 8000Z + 7800 EXP Category:Quests Category:Daily Quests